Unseelie King
The King of the Unseelie Court, or simply referred to as the Unseelie King, is the sovereign and ruler of the faeries of the Unseelie Court. Biography Little to none is known about the King of the Unseelie Court. He has taken over the former King. He has been living longer than the current Queen of the Seelie Court, and has darker and more mysterious story behind him. Having everyone think and believe that the faeries of the Winter and Autumn Courts are the opposing and "evil", and no one dares to intervene with them, he had more chance to gather information from the outside. But it is true, he and his faeries are more malevolent than their counterparts in the Seelie Court. Not likely to go out and live under the light, he had never affiliated his Court with anything else besides sticking with their homeland. A powerful descendant of angels and demons, he is not to be underestimated. No one has ever wanted a bargain with him, nor even see him. He rules over his faeries like a king does, keeping the Autumn and Winter Courts ready for anything. Though it has been years since anything ever happened, he watches closely at the Shadow and mundane worlds. Personality The Unseelie King displays his peoples' trait well enough. Dark, evil manipulators of minds they come to be. He finds taking people into his trap of words amusing, being unable to lie like any other full faerie. He is always sharp and on guard, despite the sometimes terrifying nature of his place that no one would dare to try to enter. He has little meetings with the Queen of the Seelie Court, in where it was seen that he has darker intentions whenever a negotation happens. Like the Queen, he keeps his true identity a secret, and it was easy enough for him, being left alone and wasn't disturbed by anyone. Physical Description The King is part elf, and stands at a shorter height than full elves, who towers at eight feet. The most recognizable elfish features of his are his pointed ears. He has short brown hair that he always keeps in a clean cut, and light green eyes that shifts into different colours such as blue, amber, gray and violet. Skills and Abilities '''Superhuman physiology: '''Faeries possess unnatural swiftness and grace, strength and speed. They also have heightened senses, such as the ability to see in complete darkness, smell other things far away, and hear whispers a distance away with perfect clarity. '''Magic energy: '''The fey's magic is believed to be unique in the world. It is very old and powerful, but neither serphically nor demonically aligned. They can harness the powers of the world's ley lines, together with oither strange magics. They possess magic that no one can fully understand, not even the Gray Book, which provides partly and imperfect ways to counter it. '''Great power: '''The Faerie armies are legendary in terms of strength in war. As the leader of a huge Faerie army, the King has the ability and expertise to exert influence on a huge scale. As faeries deem each other's loyalty to one another and to the King, they possess military and economic strength, as well as diplomatic influences. '''Psychological manipulation: '''Faeries often use clever wordplay to their advantage in order to create loopholes. With their cruel sense of humour, they find delight in manipulating humans, both mundanes and Shadowhunters alike. As a full faerie and his unability to lie, he expertly weaves lies into his sentences by using methods such as not telling the whole truth, letting others assume things, or not correcting those people he speaks to. '''Longevity: '''Since faeries live in a world where time flows slower, they seem to age much slower than the other residents of the Shadow and mundane worlds. Category:Characters Category:Administration Category:Faeries